Tsubaki's visit
by emochappy
Summary: Tsubaki makes a visit to kids house. my first story don't be mean


(READ)this is the first story i wrote so please dont be mean" WHERE IS KID!''Tsubaki looked up at the sound of blackstar's voice. Liz and Patti had just walked into thory i wrote classroom and the hyperactive boy practically jumped up and down as soon as they walked in.

"Geez, cool guys dont get all hyper, Black Star…why do you want to see Kid anyway?" Soul asked his blue haired friend.

"Im going to challenge him to another fight! THATS WHY" Black Star shouted as he pumped a fist in the air.

Maka rolled her eyes. "Why? So you can lose again? You have already lost like…how many times?" The weapon technician asked.

Black Star turned to face her. "itwill be different i will win today!" He shouted.

Soul looked up at the Thompson sisters. "Why isn't Kid with you guys anyway? Don't tell me he is still at home trying to make everything in the house perfectly symmetrical that is so not cool."

Liz sighed. "he is being crazy today…he wouldn't come out of his bedroom. I don't care, I am not going to deal with him today." She replied.

"Maybe he broke something again." Patti suggested with a giggle.

"If that is it he will be moping all dayall day." Liz responded as she sighed.

A worried look came across Tsubaki's face. "I hope he is ok…we should check on him…" She said.

"Well you can go check on him i dont want to." Liz replied.

"Just make sure you hurry back with or without him." Maka said. "

Tsubaki nodded. "I will be back ." She reassured as she headed out the door.

About ten minutes later she arrived at Kid's house.

she noticed how perfectly symmetrical it was.

"_he can be so strange sometimes__"_

The black haired girl walked up to the door and knocked. When no one answered she slowly opened it and stuck her head in.

"Hello? Kid are you here?" She called.

She took a step into the house when she didnt here anything.

"_Even the inside is perfect__." _She thought as she gazed around.

Each wall was lined perfect. All of the furniture was completely even and tidy.

Tsubaki had never seen such a neat and organized house.

"_He really does work hard hehehe hard__."_ She thought she scolded herself for thinking pervy.

She began to make her way through the hall while calling out to him.

"Kid? are you here? we need to get to school!" She called out.

Soon, Tsubaki found herself in what appeared to be the master bedroom.

"_He must be in there__." _She concluded, remembering that Liz had said he would not come out.

"Kid?" She called again. "Are you in there? are you ok?"

Tsubaki walked over and knocked on the door. She heard a voice on the other side and assumed that it was ok to enter.

When she opened the door she saw Kid with his erect dick in his hand, moaning very loud .

"Kid what are you doing?" Tsubaki gasped Kid turned to look at her and blinked. "Tsubaki…i'm so horny come on and do me you know you want me Kid moaned

Tsubaki seemed taken aback. Why would he think that? He was probully drunk or something happened

"No, i mean ok... i mean... why... are you feeling ok? you are acting strange" She said.

Kid turned and whined" come on Tsubaki i need you please?

"What?" Tsubaki asked.

Her eyes widened when he stood up and his cock bounced alittle bit

he grabbed Tsubaki and kissed her. Tsubaki moaned into the kiss ...ooohhhh ...kid

Kid's got harder hearing her say his name so sexily.

Tsubaki i need you ...will you su...

"he didnt finish his sentence because Tsubaki was on her knees sucking him already

"Kid moaned Tsubaki's name Tsubaki after hearing this felt confadent and nipped and licked it more

"Kid moaned and said Tsubaki im going to cum aaaahhh AAAhhh TSUBAKI

he grabbed her hair and shoved his length in and out of her mouth as he shaked

Tsubaki didnt mind though

Kid" came in her mouth and Tsubaki enjoyed the taste of it so she swallowed it all

Kid regained his breathing and calmed down

Tsubaki that was amazing" kid said

Tsubaki had to agree but then she rek]lized they are probully really late for school

Kid we are late for school

after hearing this his eyes got huge he started running around getting clean clothes

they walked out the bedroom Tsubaki told Kid that she enjoyed what they just did.

Kid blushed and ran a hand through his hair as he smiled shyly at her. "Thank you." He said softly.

Tsubaki laughed before she walking over to him and boldly kissing him on the cheek.

Kid's face turned even redder as he reached up and touched the spot where she had kissed him.

"Come on, we ae already late, we better get to school before we get in trouble." She said as she grabbed his arm and began pulling him out the door.

The young shinigami smiled. "Alright, I'm coming."

As the couple walked out of the house Kid stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh no!" He moaned.

Tsubaki looked at him with a worried expression. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I got a boner again"


End file.
